


Refuge

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you need help, sometimes you have to turn to a person you wouldn't normally ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Shameless vampire fic. Emeric and Etienne are twins based on Enter.

"Nick? Anything in the news?" 

"Not a thing," my assistant yells back at me.

I sigh, and dump my bag on the floor by the front door. "Damn." I have a couple weapons that stay on me at all times. I always keep a stake on me these days, for example. Madrid was a valuable lesson there. But everything else goes back on its pegs or for cleaning. Jacket, pistol, salt, holy book -- I used to use a religious tract, but I discovered a few years back that you can use anything as long as there's enough belief in it. I currently use Tolkien. If I'm being attacked by someone who doesn't like Tolkien or has never heard of it, it's big enough that I can still thump them across the head with it. 

I came to this town because I felt him....... or possibly them. I'm not sure. They're very good at masking their scent. So I set myself up in a little house at the edge of town, with my assistant, and I waited. I haven't been able to find any signs of them yet, well, nothing conclusive. And while I don't want to read a newspaper report about people being found drained of blood, at least it'd give me a lead. 

I'm not the only one here hunting vampires, and that's what bothers me. I haven't bothered to mask my own presence here, because sometimes people bring me information, or they need my help. Except there are those who are unethical. Those who want to hurt otherkind purely because they're other. 

There are decent others, too. 

My assistant, for one. He's a pain in the ass, always complaining about how rude I am to people. But he's also a good person, helps me constantly, pulls my behind out of the fire. 

* * *

_Running..._

_Running again, with him by my side. Can't hurt anyone._

* * *

Nick has coffee waiting for me. I give him a tired thanks, and drop down into my seat at the table, yawning a little. It's not a bad place, here. We've stayed in worse. It's kind of old, the table's worn and has obviously housed young kids with indelible crayons, but the sink works if you give it a few minutes and the oven's battered but whole. The floor's black and white tile, easy to keep clean. 

I've been doing odd jobs, and helping out where I can. Got to keep busy. "Two cats in trees, mended a fence, helped a young water demon find a decent humidity meter," I mention to Nick idly. "Helped Matsume-sensei with his shopping." 

I pull the closest newspaper across the table to myself, and start paging through it. I know Nick's found anything of direct use, but it's still good to keep up with what's happening around us.

He nods. "I'm done for the day. Looking at pictures of cats now." He's not ashamed. I roll my eyes affectionately. When I'm done with the newspapers I usually end up doodling moustaches and hats on the photos. 

...there were two guys with hats at the supermarket. Why can't I remember? 

* * *

_Hunter was out today._

_Did the hunter do this?_

_Hurdling a branch, not quite in synch with each other. One of us crashes into a bush, crashes through a bush, not sure if it's Emi or Eti._

_Doesn't matter._

_The blood scent in the air from a scrape on a leg calls to both of us, but it also calls to the dog behind._

* * * 

I had to disengage from Tetsu-san today. He's one of the unethicals. Was going on about some new trick he's found to make even the controlled vampires slip, lose themselves to blood lust. I told him how very goddamn wrong that is, but he's convinced he's going to convert me. Convinced that because he lost a distant relative to a vampire, that it means all of them are evil. 

Wrong. 

I've explained to him repeatedly that most people don't become vampires by choice, and while he's allowed to be sad about his relative that doesn't mean he can take it out on everyone else from that group. I've explained to him repeatedly that my job is to neutralise, to save innocents, and only to destroy if absolutely necessary. 

The first time I told him that 'innocents' included some vampires, some were, some demons, he tried to punch me. I ducked, he got his fist stuck in the postcard rack behind me. He hasn't tried that again. Hasn't shut him up, though.

................................the two in baseball caps. That -- why can't I remember?

* * * 

_Heard the hunter talk_

_Can't trust hunter_

_But hunter seems to believe........._

_........................can't trust anyone else_

_Need blood. Somehow. Can't attack, won't attack, but don't want my brother to die._

_Don't know which one of us cuts right first, which one follows._

_Doesn't matter._

_* * *_

"Nick," I say hoarsely, standing up so fast the chair tips over behind me. "I think I'm being blocked." 

Nick looks up from his laptop, eyebrows flying up into his reddish hair. "I can't feel anything." He grabs salt and matches. I take the knife out of the sheath on my forearm and cut my hand, then he cuts his. We drip blood into a small saucer. He adds salt, lights a match, says the incantation. 

The saucer goes up in a huge WHOOF of flame, and I stagger back both from that and from the sheer _need_ that hits me. Bloodlust, but more than that, utter panic. 

Doubled. 

Shit. 

He stares at me, obviously picking up on some of it. His senses as a were are different from mine. Equally valuable. He flaps a teatowel at the cinders on the table, and I run flat out for the door. I throw it open. 

* * * 

_Blood. Need... blood._

_Can't attack._

_Top of the stairs._

_...........friend?_

_Friend._

* * *

Two vampires sprint up the wooden stairs at the front of the house. I'd yank out a stake except it's obvious what's happened to them, especially as I can hear Tetsu-san's damn dog howling in the woods. One of them pauses for an instant at the top of the stairs, face about an inch from mine, eyes wide with panic.

"In," I order him, jerking a thumb at the closest door. My bedroom. He and his brother scramble in and dart behind the door.

And yes. They're wearing baseball caps.

Ragged as hell, both sweating, panting, panicking. Nondescript clothes, greys, blacks, and baseball caps. Goes well enough with my black t-shirt, I guess.

Tetsu-san appears at my front fence. Gate's closed, but it's only knee height. He could get over it easily enough. He doesn't.

Good.

My house is warded, against various forms of illwishing, against various forms of power, against all forms of tracking. And against one person, and one person only. "Any asshole bloodsuckers go this way?" he calls up.

"No," I call back, with complete honesty.

He grumbles, but knows when he's beaten. "I'll keep looking." He and his dog head back through the forest.

* * *  
 _  
He's with me._

_I'm safe, at least for now._

_But the hunter..._

* * *

I don't know what the hell he's done to these two, but they need blood. "Nick, you know the drill," I tell him briskly. He sighs, but gives me a salute. He doesn't need to salute, he's just being a pain, but message received.

I open the door to my room. The two of them stand in the middle, in front of my bed with the crumpled red bedspread, on the wooden floorboards. "Hello," I say quietly, shutting the door behind me. "Hiromu. You're safe here."

Their eyes are wild.

"Need-"

"-blood," the second one says, but both mouths are working, both voices rusty and soft, and I'm not sure which one said which part.

Doesn't matter.

"I know." I take the more circuitous route around them, though it'd be faster to go in between, and I sit on the bed. "I know he did something to you. Maybe to everyone in your area, I don't know. You can tell me later. Take what you need."

They look at each other, then at me. They're holding hands, gripping so hard their knuckles are white. I'm not sure if they're more panicked about needing blood, about needing it and not wanting to take it, or about disengaging from each other if they're to sit on either side of me.

They move as one, and sit down so lightly beside me that the bed barely shifts. Their clasped hands touch my stomach, and their other arms press up against mine. I inhale unsteadily, and drop some of my personal protections. I'll need the influence of the pheromones to not instinctively fight back against this. They need it, and I don't think either one's willing to go so far as to just take it. I can't let them mess this up.

"Sorry-"

"-so sorry," the second one completes.

"Do it."

Their mouths are against the sides of my neck, and my head falls back automatically. Both free hands are behind me, holding me up. I've got some awareness, I'm not stupid enough to let it go too far, but I'm hazy. Dazed. They're only brushing their lips along my skin, finding the paths of the blood under the surface. Only sucking gently now. They haven't even-

They bite down simultaneously, and I cry out.

My whole world becomes lips and tongues working at me, at my skin.

After what seems like an age and nowhere near long enough, the door bursts open and I feel a gentle spattering of water. The two shudder, and pull back. I lie on the bed, breathing shakily, then manage to haul myself up on my elbows. "Thanks, Nick."

I actually do trust these two not to attempt to hurt me, but I don't trust whatever the hell Tetsu-san did to them. Now that Nick's separated them from me with holy water, which is just a shock to them, not severe pain, not permanent damage, they're not attacking me. They really weren't rough with me anyway, in spite of the need I could feel. They don't want to hurt.

I'm trusting, but I'm not stupid.

And now I can help them properly.


End file.
